Pet Dragon
by ameliarose32
Summary: Jarvan wants to make Shyvana his pet, while Talon has a big surprise for Quinn! Jarvan x Shyvana, Talon x Quinn.
1. special

_My first fanfic =T! It's rated M so it's got graphic sex in it ;). This is part one of what I wrote, but I'm not sure if I want to upload the rest. If you want to read part two, please let me know =). I'm a little nervous about publishing it, but I figured why not =D. Please forgive the awkward writing, I was half-asleep when I wrote the beginning… _

_The funny thing is that I did not mean for this fanfic to be Quinn x Talon, but after I read Quinn's lore I ended up really liking her character. _

1.

When Jarvan IV returned from his disappearance of nearly two years, he was not the same. Xin Zhao noticed this as he attended the large feast that was thrown to commemorate the return of Demacia's crown prince. The large banquet hall glittered with delicious food, cheerful music and fountains of wine… however, Jarvan looked different. He was still dressed in Demacian armor, but this time, they were decorated with strange-looking scales that exuded an air of power. Garen and Xin, who sat side by side exchanged strange looks as Jarvan's additional guest arrived at the large table.

Her name was Shyvana, and it was very obvious how she was not your typical Demacian. Her eyes looked serious and powerful, a fire dwelling beneath the surface, and in the last few weeks that she had returned with Jarvan, neither Xin Zhao or Garen saw her smile once. She had tough skin and flowing red hair, but the thing that stuck out most about her were her intense eyes. Her eyes told the story of a survivor.

2.

I looked up to see Xin Zhao and Garen looking over at me. When we met eyes, we nodded to each other in greeting. When Jarvan had returned, his arrival was celebrated with a beautiful festival thrown in the banquet hall of the Royal Palace. I walked along, feeling awkward and rather uncomfortable with all the happiness that was swirling around me. I wasn't used to this.

I was more used to being chased and pursued by people who wanted to hate me. I didn't like large crowds either. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself as the beads of sweat started to form around my temples. Sigh. After a minute, I opened my eyes again and saw him looking over at me. Jarvan the IV. The beloved crown prince of Demacia, who everyone was here to celebrate and love and spread affection over. He was sitting beside his father, who sat in a special table in the center of the room. Jarvan the III sat at the head of this table, along with Xin Zhao, his seneschal, and Garen.

Despite the large crowd separating us, we locked eyes and he smiled warmly. I stared back, feeling uncomfortable. He had saved my life, and he had killed my father's murderer for me. The dragon's scales adorned his armor, reminding me even more of what I owed this man.

We don't fit together, I thought to myself, so don't get your hopes up.

While he was beloved and wanted and cherished, I was hated, cursed and despised. He was the prince of a city, and had fit in all his life… while I grew up never really fitting in. I was a dragon but also a human, and both sides detested me for what I was.

"Shyvana."

I looked up to see him walking towards me. Others in the banquet hall quickly made way for him, casting glances and whispering to each other. They feared me. I didn't fit into this pretty Demacian picture. I crossed my arms and looked at him straight in the eye, never one to look away. "Prince Jarvan," I nodded.

"Come sit with me."

"Yes, sir."

I followed him with downcast eyes, ignoring the whispers fueled by fear and speculation, and ignoring all the eyes that looked upon me. He pulled a chair for me beside Garen, who greeted me politely. For the rest of the feast, I talked to the other soldiers and officers in the Demacian army about issues on the battlefield. Though it was uncomfortable at first, not just for me but for everyone else in the room, things lightened up after an hour. I was still there in the back of people's minds as a potential hazard, but they soon moved on to other more interesting topics than me.

The whole time, however, I felt his eyes looking intensely at me. I chose not to look back, but resumed talking with the guards and soldiers around me. We sat at far ends of the table but that did not discourage him from setting me apart.

After the feast, I said my goodbyes to my companions and made my way over to the house that the prince had given me. People began to empty out of the banquet hall and out into the garden of the royal palace. I was not here to look at gardens, however. I wasn't the type of girl to squeal over flowers, I was more the type of girl who set flowers on fire during battles.

Even today, I didn't dress up but remained in my armor. As I walked out towards my home, the crowds became more scarce and soon enough, I was alone. My footsteps tapped on the cobblestone of the path. The shops had all closed up for the night, but some of the displays were still open, casting glowing lights over the street.

I froze, feeling someone come near me. My scales started to form, as I turned slowly over my shoulder to see who it was. The crown prince emerged from the shadows, a kind smile on his face.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Did you enjoy the feast tonight?"

"It was good," I related, "Demacian food is not bad at all, a little better than eating bugs and tree bark out in the wilderness."

He laughed, and I couldn't help but slowly smile. I didn't smile much, so that was saying something. Jarvan, I thought, now he was special. I stopped myself, "special? How is he _special_?"

"Are you heading home?"

"Yes, sir."

"I will accompany you."

He walked me down the path, and for once in my life I felt nervous.

"Prince…"

"Yes?"

I glanced over at him, "Thank you for helping me, for bringing me here. I'm happy to share these moments with you."

He gave me a grim smile and replied that I was one of the few that he could trust these days.

"You're my little pet," He said, as we arrived at the door to my humble abode, "My pretty little pet dragon." I looked up at him, not sure what to think. A pet? A little pet? I laughed, "Perhaps you have me confused with Lux. I am neither pretty nor little."

"Ahh," he said, "You are very pretty."

I looked away, "Prettiness does nothing for me in battle. I'd rather be ugly and have my opponents fear me than to be be pretty and be weak."

When I looked back up, his smile was even wider, "Then you are strong and beautiful."

I paused, momentarily taken aback. "T-thank you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, when did I ever stutter?

He turned to walk down the steps after saying that they would be looking for him. I watched him from underneath the glow of the street lamp, "Goodnight Prince Jarvan."

"Goodnight, Shyvana."

He disappeared into the distance and I looked down at my feet, feeling another slow and shy smile creep its way onto my lips.

3.

The next few days, snow began to arrive in Demacia. It coated the roads, the stores and all the homes. Shyvana looked out to the road from her window to see a woman dressed in brilliant blue armor. A bright blue bird with long wings perched on her shoulder. Thinking nothing of it, Shyvana walked back to her bedroom to get dressed for the day. When she was in her human form, Shyvana had pale skin with fiery red hair that fell in cascades across her face. She looked back into the mirror at her intense ruby eyes, thinking about Jarvan.

They would be meeting today at the institute of war in Kalamanda.

Kalamanda was filled with sweeping green hills with numerous tents set up along the streams. In one of those tents, Jarvan would be waiting for her. Shyvana entered the large tent and found Jarvan sitting alone behind a large table that had several scrolls and maps placed neatly on it. He looked tired and serious as always, but when he saw her approach, he nodded. She nodded back, and stood beside him.

They discussed the impending issues with Frejlord. "If the tribes of Frejlord all united as Queen Ashe planned, they would become a very formidable threat." Shyvana contemplated, staring at the areas of Freljord on the map. Jarvan paused for a while, then said "Yes, I know. I took preliminary steps to send a scout to Frejlord."

As if on cue, the woman that Shyvana had seen earlier entered the tent. Snow covered her armor, and her amber eyes were solemn and honest. Shyvana was not one to trust mere instinct, but she felt, however, that this soldier was genuine. "Shyvana, this is Quinn, she recently joined the guard." Jarvan said, standing up.

Quinn came over to shake Shyvana's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Shyvana." Quinn smiled respectfully, "This is Valor." The bird on Quinn's shoulder chirped and turned his head sideways as if inspecting Shyvana through its small eyes. Shyvana nodded, "Likewise."

After Garen had also arrived, the four discussed for a few hours what Quinn had discovered in her travels into Freljord. After their discussion, it was already 3pm. They departed to have lunch. Jarvan and Garen left to pursue matters in the royal palace, but Shyvana and Quinn chose to stay together.

"Would you like to have a meal together?" Quinn asked with a friendly grin as Valor perched on her shoulder.

Shyvana stared back into Quinn's eyes and finally said "Yes."

They went to a small makeshift restaurant a few steps down. The restaurant was set inside of a large tent where there were a few small tables scattered around the corners. After they ordered their food, Shyvana and Quinn sat at a small table by the door.

"I can tell that you are strong," Quinn said softly after sipping her drink, "Just from being around you, I can sense this aura of power." Shyvana looked up from her cup into friendly and honest amber eyes. She looked away and replied "I am a half-dragon, if you haven't already heard."

"I see."

"What about you?" Shyvana asked, "How did you join the royal guard?"

Quinn was silent for a while, but she related to Shyvana the story of how she went from being a commoner and a nobody, to a shining star in Demacia's military forces. She stiffened a little as she mentioned how she captured a Noxus assassin who had previously evaded Demacia's army. Shyvana faintly wondered why, when discussing one of her victories, a sour look spread on Quinn's face. Instead of asking however, she stayed silent and decided that to each their own. She had no place in asking about Quinn's business, and vice versa.

"So," Quinn said after a pause, "You have the highest place in Prince Jarvan's elite guard… a very enviable position. What's your story?"

Shyvana told her a brief vague version of it.

"I see."

Quinn tried not to feel jealous, as she went on to say "You and Jarvan must be very close then." The half-dragon looked up, and Quinn, not one to be intimidated, said "He seems like he trusts you very much."

The dragon looked away, and quietly replied "I trust him also. He saved my life."

Quinn resisted a sigh. Valor lightly nibbled on her ear to comfort her. He knew about Quinn's feelings for Jarvan. He had perched over her shoulder every night as she wrote in her private journal, and many of those entries talked about the prince. She never thought she would like someone like the prince. She had thought he was an oaf. She had thought that she could do much better than him. He was born into his position, but she had to fight for everything she had today. She earned her title fair and square.

But he was not a bumbling oaf, and he was not a self-centered jerk either. His manner was serious, and she could tell that he truly cared about his people. That's why she was attracted to him, and not just because of his title.

Later on, Quinn and Shyvana finished their meal in silence.

As they parted ways after arriving back in Demacia, Quinn nodded respectfully to Shyvana and thanked her for having a meal with her. Shyvana closed her eyes and nodded, "It was good to meet you. I'm glad to have you as an ally."

Quinn grinned as she watched the dragon walk away. Did Shyvana ever count anyone as a friend? She walked back to her home in Demacia. Once, she had lived with her brother Caleb on the streets as mere squabs. They had received sparse compassion for passerbys and shopkeepers. Instead, the shopkeepers frequently threw them dirty and angry looks whenever possible.

When she was a young girl, just passing by a fruit cart, the owner would glare daggers at her and tell her to not even think about stealing an apple.

She gripped her fingers into a fist. She had proved them wrong. She was no longer a squab in a rural town outside of Demacia, she was serving as an elite soldier in the very heart of the kingdom. Valor flew off her shoulder and off towards a fruit cart, where he perched on the shopkeeper's shoulder.

The shopkeeper looked startled, and asked nervously "Umm, is this your bird, madam?"

Quinn laughed, "Valor, come back here."

Valor flew over to pick up an apple and brought it to Quinn, who observed its vibrant red color in the snow. Quinn sighed and was about to tell the shopkeeper not to worry, that she wouldn't steal the apple, but when she walked over she was met with kind eyes and a warm smile. "Please keep the apple as a token of my appreciation for protecting us," He said.

She was silent, but then nodded back with an even warmer grin and walked off.

"Come on, Valor!" She called over her shoulder. Valor flew after her.

Even when it was snowing, the people of Demacia were still out and about, living happy lives and going shopping. Christmas was near. Holiday music resounded cheerfully in the air, and every shop had on colorful and warm displays.

"Valor," She said, "Jarvan already has a special place in his heart for Shyvana, doesn't he?"

Valor chirped softly and tucked on her ear. "I know," She sighed and looked up into the snowy sky sadly, "But they do have a really nice story at least…"

Valor chirped a little more, and Quinn stopped, "You really think I could have a chance with him?"

Then she nodded, "Thank you Valor…" while ignoring the weird stares of people who noticed a strange girl talking to a bird on her shoulder.

Nearby, a man watched Quinn with his arms crossed. He slipped through every dark alley, following her with a grin on his face. He could hear her soft and contemplative words. How innocent, he thought, that's what he had liked most about her. Quinn stopped in front of a bright jewelry store, staring at its display.

A saleswoman came out to meet her immediately. Even though Quinn shook her head no and the saleswoman went back into the store, Quinn stood outside admiring one of the displays.

After she had gone back, Talon came out from the shadows and onto the streets. He walked towards the store's display and saw that she had been staring at a bright sapphire necklace. He entered into the store and asked for the necklace. The saleswoman's smile was sweet and flirtatious as she asked him if it was for a girlfriend.

"We have some very nice deals going on!" She giggled.

"It's for my wife," He said quietly as she bagged up the necklace.

"Oh, how long have you two been married?" The saleswoman had a tint of disappointment in her voice.

Talon was silent and ignored her question.

"Well, she's a very lucky woman." The saleswoman said as he turned to leave. Talon stopped and looked over his shoulder, "She is, but she just doesn't know it yet."

He disappeared as quickly as he had emerged.

4.

It was 6 pm and night had already set in. Shyvana had just finished taking a shower, when she heard a knock on her door. She quickly got dressed and walked down the steps, opening the door to see Jarvan. He smiled and held out a package of food. "Hungry?" He asked. She stepped in to allow him to enter, and he let out a deep sigh as he walked over to the kitchen, placing the take-out on the counter. For the first time in her life, she was unsure of what to say.

"I had lunch with Quinn after you and Garen left." She told him. "Ahh," he said, not looking up as he started to eat, "How was that? Quinn's very pleasant."

She was silent, "Yes. She is."

"Eat." Jarvan ordered.

Shyvan quietly picked up the fork and started to eat her food.

"Is it good?"

"Yes, sir." She ate, "Very tasty."

He laughed.

She blushed as she looked up slowly. When they met eyes, she found herself looking away.

She was never one to look away, to be shy, to blush or even to allow herself to be ordered to do anything. But with the prince, it was different. Shyvana respected Jarvan in a way that she didn't respect anyone else other than her parents, who had already died. It scared her, but she knew that she had a deep urge to please him and to make him happy.

"Shyvana," Jarvan said, "Have you thought about repaying me?"

"R-repaying?" She stopped eating to look at him.

"Yes, for this food. I mean." He said, staring at her with intent.

"Ahh…" She moved towards her few belongings, where she had accumulated a little money from her wages in the army.

As she reached for the gold, before she knew it, he grabbed her by her hands and pulled her towards him. Her back was towards him, and she couldn't see the expression on his face but could only feel his breath trace her neck. She closed her eyes, not sure what to do or what this feeling was. Do I like this? She asked herself.

"Are you going to fight me if I kiss you?" He whispered.

She was quiet, and he took that as a yes as he let her hands go. She rubbed her wrists as she turned around and stared him in the eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked.

He stroked her hair gently before reaching in and kissing her softly once on the lips. It was a peck at first, and Shyvana didn't respond. She remarked inwardly about how strange it was that his lips were so soft.

"Prince Jarvan…" She said quietly, "Was that what humans call a kiss?"

Jarvan paused and chuckled, that dark intense look still in his eyes, "Yes, Shyvana. Did you like it?"

"Yes, "She replied, "It feels good. Does it make you happy when you kiss me?"

He laughed again amusedly, and replied "It makes me very, very happy when I kiss you."

He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him as he started to kiss her again. His lips enveloped hers, and soon his tongue was darting softly into the recesses of her mouth. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back and letting him take charge. When he pulled away, he asked "Shyvana, does it make you happy when I kiss you?"

She simply replied "If it makes you happy, then it makes me happy too."

He sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. She stumbled and sat there awkwardly.

"My pet dragon," He said, his arm firmly around her waist and his eyes looking out into the distance, "You only want to do what pleases me?"

"Yes," Shyvana said without hesitation, "I owe you my life. I respect you."

He chuckled darkly and his fingers slipped lightly to her thighs, stroking her. She closed her eyes shut. What was this feeling? It was a mysterious feeling that brought warmth to her stomach and quivering in her thighs. She began to feel very warm in one private place in particular.

His hands massaged her thighs as his lips landed soft kisses on her arms and then onto the left side of her breast. She allowed him to do so, quiet as he slowly unloosened the strap on her shirt.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Shyvana stood up nervously. Jarvan walked over to the door and saw Garen. His eyes flickered over to Shyvana in the back quickly adjusting her shirt back in place. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything," Garen said, "But the king wishes for you to return to the palace at once, prince Jarvan."

"Gaareeenn!" A squeaky voice proclaimed from behind Garen's shoulder.

Garen's serious expression remained intact as he nodded towards Shyvana and Jarvan and made his way out, closing the door behind him.

"Garen, I think we have time to make it for some ice cream before going back!" The girlish voice said.

A sigh, "Luxanna, we are having dinner in thirty minutes. You will be too full by then to eat anything else."

"But I want ice cream!"

"You can have some _after_ dinner, but…"

Shyvana and Jarvan sat in silence as Garen's conversation with the mysterious girl faded into the distance.

"Shall we continue this later?" Jarvan asked. Shyvana nodded silently, still refusing to meet his eyes, "Goodbye Prince Jarvan."

"Goodbye Shyvana, I will see you soon."

The door closed behind him and Shyvana wondered what this tight feeling was inside of her.

_Pet dragon_?

She felt a little fury rise as she thought of the label. She was neutral about being under his command, but being referred to as a pet started to make her feel a little angry. At the same time, however, Jarvan was someone she looked up to. In a way, his nobility and strength reminded her of her father, who she cherished and loved to this day.

The idea of being close to Jarvan and pleasing him set fire in her heart. She curled her knees up to her chest as she stared out the dark window, allowing this warm feeling to envelope her.

5.

Quinn woke up with a startle. She had fallen asleep at her desk while writing in her journal for the day. She looked at the clock and saw that it was past midnight. The candle was still glowing next to her, revealing an empty desk. "Valor!" Quinn started, "Where is my journal?" Valor, who had been awake the entire time, stared back at her. After awhile, he chirped and Quinn crumpled back into her seat.

"_Talon _took it?" She murmured, "That's impossible. How could he even dare to set foot in this city?"

Suddenly, she heard a chuckle from her bed.

Talon was laid out on her bed, her journal beside him. His slender fingers turned at the pages.

"Why weren't you writing more about me?" He asked softly. She closed her eyes and opened them again to make sure that he was really there, that this wasn't just a dream.

"Did you miss me?" He asked her tenderly as she walked over to him and sat down beside him. "What do you think?" She laughed, "I thought I would never see you again, Talon…"

He leaned in to kiss her, and she closed her eyes.

"Not yet," He teased.

She opened her eyes again and said "What?"

"What's this about Jarvan? _He's not what you thought he was_?"

Quinn blushed and looked down.

"Sounds familiar." Talon stood up and tossed the journal back onto Quinn's desk, "Sounds like what happened between us." He turned and looked at her fondly over his shoulder.

"Yes… I do have feelings for Jarvan," She admitted, "But that's only because I thought I would never see you again."

"I was with you when you went to Freljord… I was there to protect you and to watch over you." He said after a pause.

"You… you were there?"

"Yes. How do you think you managed to escape out of the Frostguard?"

Quinn thought about it, "I thought they had spared me."

Talon told her "Do you still want me, Quinn?"

"Of course!" She said, and laughed at her voice, "Yes… yes I do. You saved my life twice already. And you're not nearly as evil as you look." They locked eyes, and looked away simultaneously. He sat down next to her and told her to close her eyes. Even though she knew better, she did so. She felt his fingers trace her neck and she braced herself.

Though he had saved her life, and she had saved his by freeing him from captivity, he was still part of Noxus' feared crimson elite. She felt a small object trace her soft skin and opened her eyes to see the necklace that she had admired earlier today. A slow smile spread on her face, "You were following me?"

He simply replied "Don't be ungrateful."

She turned her neck and their mouths met in a deep kiss. Valor twittered and flew out of the room to give them some privacy. "Valor!" Quinn broke away from the kiss, but the majestic bird had already flew out into the other room. Talon pinned her by her hands and continued the kiss. She groaned softly and let him do as he wished.

She was not wearing her armor but her nightgown, which made it easy for Talon to tease her mercilessly. His fingers traced the curve of her breasts only to lift away, causing her to sigh. Eventually, he freed her nightgown and moved it down her body and past her ankles. They watched it fall onto the floor.

He smirked as his hands explored the curve of her athletic waist, "I missed this."

She shut her eyes and let his fingers dance on her skin. He angled his head down towards her belly button and gave it a little flick with his tongue. She squirmed, causing him to chuckle darkly. Finally, he left another trail of soft kisses until his head stopped at her slit. He was so close, she could feel his breath in front of her lower lips.

Grinning, he leaned in and traced his tongue lightly along her clit, causing her to grip the bedsheets, arch her back and cry out. "Shh," He whispered, "Don't wake your neighbors up." Biting her lip, she suppressed her moans as he continued to taste her, biting her clit and exploring her insides with his tongue and his fingers. His tongue invaded her and enveloped her at the most private place in her body.

Turning her head to the side, she panted as he stuck his long slender index finger up inside of her. He reached up, his finger frozen in place along her inner walls, and smirked alongside her ear, "I know Jarvan can't make you feel like I make you feel." He pushed his finger further up for emphasis, causing her to mewl. Her amber eyes started to tear up, "S-stop teasing…" He pulled his finger out and held it up to her lips. Quinn frowned, feeling a little embarrassed and shy. "Don't cross me." His low voice overwhelmed her, and she accepted his slick finger between her lips, tasting herself on his skin.

Finally, he grabbed her hips and turned her over on her stomach. She was completely defenseless against him, with her legs open. She heard his pants rustle and slip to the floor, and soon enough, the tip of his member was poking against her.

"Tell me how much you want it," He teased.

She panted for awhile, before swallowing her breath and saying "I want it more than anything! Please!"

With another dark laugh, he thrust himself slowly into her. She hissed, missing the familiar feeling of him inside of her. It was bliss as he continued to piston himself inside of her, making her cry out the deeper he went. He grabbed her hair for more leverage as he could feel himself approaching an orgasm, and made her arch her back.

His hands crept down to her clit, and started to massage her as he forced his way inside of her. She cried out even louder, making Talon laugh, amused as he thought of how the neighbors would react. "Shh," He said, "Quiet little girl…"

As she came close to coming, she grabbed his hand tightly and squirmed around his hips, her thighs slapping against his. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in intense concentration before groaning as he emptied himself inside of her. They came at the same time, panting and huffing and out of breath. They were a sweaty mess, as they collapsed on top of the bed, Talon still inside of her and on top of her.

After a minute, he pulled away and Quinn cringed. Then, she felt herself drifting into a blissful sleep. She was still unaware of whether or not it was all a dream. It was too perfect to be real.

As she slept, she dreamt about the first time that they had met.

_She was tracking down the Noxian assassin that had escaped the entire Demacian forces. She spent months and months scouting and searching for more information, until her trail finally led her to him in a corner on a street in Noxus. He was standing at a corner, looking bored with his arms crossed._

_She had hid in an alleyway, looking over at him and wondering when was the best time to strike. For a little while, she followed him through every corner until she saw that he had disappeared. A few seconds later, she registered a sharp blade piercing her neck. She had swallowed her breath, certain that she was going to die._

_He knew that she was trying to capture him or even kill him. She fought free of his grip and they fought roughly for several minutes, until he ended up pinning her onto the floor. It was past midnight, and there were few people out on the street. Noxus citizens had a strict curfew. And it was in that dark and sinister allyway that Talon had his way with her, taking her virginity. The worst thing about it was that she realized halfway through that he was more handsome than she wanted to admit, and that she liked the way he made her feel. _

_By the time he had finished with her, she was exhausted and out of breath. When he was finished, he got dressed and stood up, then looked down at her and warned her not to come back. _

_But she was certain that she would come back. Quinn was not one to ever give up easily. He had presumed that he raped her, and that she would give up and go home crying. Quinn knew that it was the complete opposite, the minute that he walked away. _

The next morning, Quinn woke up to Valor pinching her cheek.

"Mmm, Valor…"

Suddenly, remembering the events of last night, Quinn sat up with a start. It wasn't a dream after all. Her hands reached for the necklace that he placed around her, and she smiled warmly down at it. He was gone, of course.

When they had parted ways, it was a mutual agreement. She had let him escape, while the Demacian forces captured another man. The man wasn't innocent, he was also a Noxian assassin and was responsible for the blood of many, but Quinn always had a hope, even if it was naïve, that Talon was a good person. That's why she let him go.

Though she was loyal to Demacia, she was still too compassionate for her own sake. She walked over to her desk, still sore from last night. There was a note stabbed onto the desk with a very familiar looking blade. It simply read "Don't forget."

She smiled softly, taking the blade out and holding it gently in her hands.


	2. foolish

_It's actually not finished yet, but it will be probably be finished soon after part three or four. Thanks for all the support =)! I'll try to review back some stories if you review mine, but please be gentle on the criticism if you have any :T. _

_There's a lot of sex in this chapter and it's very graphic, along with some rape scenes. So please don't read this if that kind of stuff puts you off. Thanks =D. _

Part Two

1.

After a battle on the fields of justice, Shyvana emerged victorious from the arena. Her hands were dirty and bloody, and her hair was matted with sweat and dirt. Her eyes were angry and intense as she walked out. The other soldiers regarded her, knowing better than to go up and congratulate her for her victories. Though the battle had ended, she was still flowing with adrenaline and fury. Shyvana walked past the soldiers, knowing that they feared her. _With cause_, she thought, _I am someone to be feared… they are nothing before me_.

"Good work, Shyvana."

Her anger drained as she looked up to see Jarvan, who stood in front of the gate. He had been fighting alongside of her in the battlefield, and had aided her many times against Darius and Mundo. She nodded, her eyes upon his, and said "You too."

He walked alongside her, the two of them in silence.

"Shall I see you tonight, Shyvana?"

She froze in her steps and looked up at him. Though she was powerful, she was not a tall girl and he towered over her in height. They locked eyes in a deep silence, one trying to understand the other.

Suddenly, a bright voice shouted "Good work guys!" Shyvana turned to see Lux, who had also fought with them against Swain. Lux clapped her hands together, "Oh, thank you for all your help Shyvana! You are so cool when you turn into a dragon!"

Jarvan laughed amusedly. Shyvana couldn't help but feel this girl was mocking her, but being as polite as she was, she simply nodded, "You did well too, Miss Crownguard."

Lux sighed, "Boy, am I tired. I'm going to go grab some dinner with Lulu and Ezreal, you two should come too!"

Shyvana glanced over at Jarvan, waiting on him to see what he wanted. He looked over at her and then nodded at Lux.

"Yippee!" Lux giggled, and she walked off.

"She really is full of light." Shyvana observed, "I've never seen someone so bright and optimistic before." She was quiet until she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Jarvan placed a quick kiss on her neck before walking ahead of her, "Let's go, Shyvana."

She nodded and followed him. As they walked together, Shyvana glanced up to look at the person she so admired. The sun started to set, and she couldn't help but think about all the times that her father had shared his wisdom with her. She missed him as much as she hated the drake that had taken his life.

Once, out of resentment and anger, she had asked him through tears and gritted teeth why he had to take her mother as his wife, of all people. Why not a dragon? She asked. He merely looked at her with a deep and loving look, and replied that one day she'd understand. He said that some things in life were so precious, that they were worth the trouble.

She looked away, with a feeling that her father's words were meant to prepare her for Jarvan. When she was captured by his soldiers, she was led over to him. His soldiers surrounded her on all sides, but she did not fear them. She knew that they had faced nothing like her ever before. They looked at her with fear and apprehension, and even a little distaste, in their eyes. But when she met the eyes of Jarvan, dark brown eyes locking with cynical red ones, she knew then that he was different.

"What are you thinking about, my pet dragon?" Jarvan asked.

Shyvana, grimacing at the term, replied "I was thinking about how you and I are similar."

"How are we similar?" He stopped and turned to her in front of the restaurant. The glow of the restaurant cast a neon light upon Shyvana's face, as she replied "We do not have the same skin or the same hair, but our eyes are the same. We look at this world in a way that few around us could ever relate."

Jarvan was silent, his eyes becoming grim and intense. Then he grinned slowly, the smile that made Shyvana's stomach start to tighten, and simply said "Yes, we do."

Their conversation was broken by Lulu popping her head out of the door and calling them in. They glanced at her, then looked back at each other and laughed. He held out his hand, and she took it awkwardly, letting herself be led into the restaurant.

Dinner was wonderful, with laughter and mirth going all around. Ezreal and Lux were engaged in deep conversation, talking about their latest adventures and discoveries. Lulu, meanwhile, was talking to Shyvana and Jarvan. "I swear!" Lulu said, glancing towards Ezreal and Lux, "Every time those two are together it's like I'm not even there! Talk about a third wheel, right Pix?" Lulu's little helper squeaked in agreement.

Shyvana smiled slowly, as she couldn't help but be reminded a little of Quinn and Valor.

As if on cue, Quinn entered the restaurant, looking distant but happy all the same. Shyvana watched her sit down at the bar and order a drink. When the bartender handed her the drink, she clinked glasses happily with the large man, Shyvana knew him as Gragas, who sat beside her.

Jarvan followed Shyvana's eyes, then called Quinn over to join them. Quinn looked up, surprised to see Shyvana and Jarvan sitting at a nearby table having dinner with other people. She nodded towards Gragas and got up to join them. Shyvana couldn't help but notice the way that Quinn had taken a seat closely to Jarvan.

"Hello, everyone." Quinn said politely, and she turned towards Jarvan, asking how the battle had gone. Jarvan related to Quinn all of the details, pausing for a bit to beam at Shyvana. Shyvana looked away uncomfortably, unsure of what this feeling was inside of her. She just knew that being around Jarvan was starting to make her uncomfortable, and that this feeling increased tenfold when Quinn was near.

"Shyvana!"

Shyvana turned to Lulu, who held up a collar, "May I train you as my pet dragon?"

"Uhh…" For once, Shyvana was caught off guard.

A deep laugh, and the two looked over at Jarvan, who had paused his conversation with Quinn to say that Shyvana already had a master. Shyvana started to blush deeply. Their private conversations were one thing, but to admit it in public was another. "Isn't that right, Shyvana?" Jarvan asked.

Refusing to meet his eyes, Shyvana said quietly "I have no master. I am not a pet."

There was an icey silence, as Shyvana stared down at the table nervously.

"Are you alright, Shyvana?" Quinn asked.

Shyvana, determined to be weak no longer, looked up and met Quinn in the eyes, "Yes, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Oh," Quinn laughed, "Now that I think of it, I'm tired too. Do you live near East?"

Shyvana nodded her head.

"We should walk home together. I could do with a little fresh air." Quinn turned to Jarvan, who Shyvana still did not look at, and asked "Will you be joining us prince Jarvan?"

"No, I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to myself." Jarvan stood up and said goodbye to people around the table. Shyvana looked away with knots in her stomach, as she heard others around the table respectfully bid Jarvan goodbye.

When Quinn and Shyvana walked outside into the night air, Shyvana began to feel angry and confused. She wondered if she had angered the prince. She didn't mean to make him angry, she just did not like being called a pet dragon or being ridiculed or thought of as a mere toy. I am no toy, she thought.

As they walked, Quinn was also silent. Finally, she said "It seems that we are both having trouble with love."

Shyvana looked over warily at Quinn, whose eyes looked out into the distance dreamily.

"You are interested in Prince Jarvan?"

Quinn laughed after awhile, and said "I was, but now there is someone different in my life." She paused and looked over at Shyvana, then said "I know that the prince has a very special place for you in his heart. Everyone saw it the moment that he came back into the royal palace with you beside him."

Shyvana felt the shame returning, angry at herself for denying Jarvan.

They arrived at Shyvana's door, and Quinn wished her a good night.

"Thank you Quinn, good night." Shyvana closed the door and reached to turn on the light, before a hand clamped her mouth.

She was startled and jumped, biting down hardly on the hand that held her mouth.

"Ow!"

Shyvana's fury began to rise until she realized that the voice belonged to Jarvan. She turned on the light and was silent as the prince stood before her, wringing his hands. "You have a nasty bite." He said.

She looked away, then looked back up, "Prince Jarvan…"

"Yes?"

"Do you… do you want to be…"

"Hmm?"

"Does it... errr…"

"What is it, Shyvana? Hurry, I need to return back to the palace soon."

"What I mean is... what do you mean that I'm your pet? Am I a toy to you?"

Jarvan looked at her and sighed, then pulled her over to the couch where they faced each other. He reached over and took Shyvana's hands in his. "What I mean is," He said, "That I am in love with you, Shyvana, and if you let me, I would like to be your master."

"My… master?" The words came out softly from her lips. No man was ever master of her. She was of the dragons, who were feared and revered by men everywhere. Except for this man.

His armor was still decorated with the very skin of a dragon.

"Yes." He said, "Your master."

"What do you mean?!" She snarled, standing up.

He stood up and held her by her shoulders, "I mean I want to conquer you. I mean that you will not obey anyone else other than me, and that you will belong to me for the rest of your days. Your body and everything you are will always be mine."

A pause.

"If you'll agree to it," He finished, "After all… I do love a challenge." He smirked at her good-naturedly. She felt herself growing dizzy. Is this, this _wretched_ feeling, what her father was telling her about?

_Some things are so precious that they are worth the trouble_… her father's voice sang in her head.

She sighed and hung her head, "If that is what you want, then I agree."

She looked up and met Jarvan's eyes, which started to grow warm with love.

"If you want to be my master, if that is what makes you happy, then I give you permission." Her voice was low and quiet.

Jarvan took a step towards the half-dragon, who did not back away or look away. She let him put his arms around her and pull her close to him, where his scent filled her. He pulled her into a kiss, and she closed her eyes, surrendering to him.

It felt good, she thought. She grew up fending for herself and for her father, she grew up full of hate and savageness, that for once it felt precious to be held tenderly and to be loved.

After awhile, Jarvan pulled away and said that he had to meet his father soon at the palace, but that he would be back tomorrow. Shyvana nodded quietly, and willingly obliged when he leaned in for another kiss. When they separated, Shyvana observed how their lips made an obscure smacking sound. She touched her lips, aware of how human she felt at that moment. Though she was half-dragon, she was also half-human, and her human side started to yearn for Jarvan's touch.

She watched him leave nonetheless, and his figure heading down the steps.

2.

Quinn quietly slipped away when the door opened. She watched Jarvan walk down the steps and out into the street. She sighed and looked down as she finally made her way back home. "I don't have a chance with him, do I?" She asked Valor, who chirped in reply. At that point, she knew it didn't matter anyway. She went home and took a well-deserved shower. As she washed herself, she knew it was selfish of her to want to love Jarvan more than she loved Talon, but it wasn't possible. She felt what she felt.

And she already knew that there was no chance anymore of her pursuing Jarvan. She had wanted to believe that she could move on, and when she had not seen Talon for years, it seemed possible… but it was different now.

After she showered, she looked resolutely at herself in the mirror, determined to find him again.

He would be on his way back to Noxus… but she would find him. "We'll find him, won't we, Valor?" She asked her companion, as he perched on her knuckles.

Shyvana woke up the next morning, feeling anxious about meeting Jarvan later on at the palace. There, they would discuss further actions against Freljord. Though there were other people who were going to be there, such as Poppy and Garen, Shyvana felt uncomfortable. She pulled on her usual armor, but this time, took out her rarely used brush and started to brush her vibrant hair, which still stood out in red spikes along her face. She sighed and put the brush away, surrendering to the fact that her hair was untamable.

She walked up into one of the war rooms in the palace, where Jarvan sat at the head of a small table with a thin map on the desk with several small figures littered across it. Quinn was already there, feeding Valor a cracker. Garen stood in the back with Jarvan. They nodded to each other cordially. Poppy soon arrived after Shyvana, and they greeted each other quietly. A woman pushed in a cart with breakfast, serving Jarvan first. Shyvana felt nervous, still unable to meet the eyes of Jarvan as she thanked the woman for the food and began to eat.

Quinn was the first to speak, "Prince Jarvan, I have a request."

"Yes, Quinn?"

"I believe that Noxus may have plans against Freljord, so I would like to take leave to discover more about this information."

"Where did you get your information, Quinn?" Poppy asked.

Quinn turned to Poppy and said "When I was at Freljord, I heard one of the names of the Noxus leaders being mentioned, Katarina du Couteau."

Jarvan was silent.

"Don't Noxus and Freljord despise each other?" Poppy replied.

Jarvan said that if a few tribes in Freljord chose to unite themselves with Noxus, it would be an incredibly dangerous threat. "Swain would do anything for power," He explained, "I know he would."

The others contemplated this information in quiet.

"Quinn, I will give you a month to go scout for more information on this issue. Report back to me as soon as possible when you get more information about this." Jarvan said.

Quinn nodded, and said that she would depart at once.

After the meeting was finished, Shyvana waited for the room to empty until she and Jarvan were alone. She turned to Jarvan, who grinned at her and asked what her plans were for the rest of the day. She looked down, and said "I may do some training later."

Jarvan walked over to the door and closed it, saying he had some training to do himself.

Shyvana trembled, watching him as he came closer to her. He traced the curves of her body through her armor, and though she was a creature feared by many, she couldn't help but feel shock as this man regarded her with little to no fear. But she softened as she realized that he did respect her. He did love her. She closed her eyes as his hands started to wrap around her waist and pull her to him.

His hands traveled through her body, stopping at places like her belly button, the curve of her neck, her rib cage… she held her breath as his hands found their way to her lower thighs. He smirked as he traced circles upon her inner thigh, and she blushed, her face red as she waited. In one swift motion, he was cupping between her thighs, and she inhaled sharply.

"Breathe." He said.

She let out an exhale, still not meeting his eyes.

"Let's continue this over at your home." He said, and she nodded, following him out the room. They made their way quickly over to her home, where he held the door open for her. She didn't look as she entered, and he closed the door behind them.

Her back to him, he placed his hands on her shoulders gently before reaching down and unzipping the back of her armor. She felt cold air trace her naked skin as he removed her armor gently, piece by piece, until she stood naked before him.

"Turn around."

She closed her eyes, obeying, and could feel him smile as he drank in the sight of her naked.

He swiftly picked her up, surprised at how light she was. Shyvana was also surprised that he could pick her up so easily, as he headed into the bedroom where he placed her gently on the wide bed. She laid there with her hand on her stomach.

"One of the things that you will always do for me is undress me, so come over here and undo my armor." He said.

"Yes, Jarvan." She went over to him and started to gently peel off the upper half of his armor. She hesitated before his pants, which made him chuckle and grab her hand forcefully, placing it at his waistband. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and swiftly pulled down his pants. Not wanting to waste time, she continued to strip off his boxers, revealing a very large and hard member. She paused, staring at it.

"Well?" He asked.

"…I'm unsure of what to do next."

"Put your lips on it, and suck gently, my dragon."

She nodded and closed her eyes, placing her lips softly on the soft head of his penis. He groaned and tilted his head, grabbing a fistful of her hair with his right hand and guiding her gently. Deeper, and deeper she went, until the very tip of him was hitting the back of her throat. She gagged and pulled away. "Try your best…" He encouraged her.

"Yes, Jarvan."

She inhaled before taking him into her mouth again, this time doing her best to take all of him in. She held her breath, feeling his entire length inside of her mouth. Her eyes watered as she tried not to gag. Jarvan moaned, feeling her steamy breath and hot mouth on all sides of his shaft. She quickly pulled away for a breath of air, and as she drew out, spit, saliva and pre-cum littered her lips and the sides of her face.

He patted her head and motioned for her to get back on to the bed, "Legs spread."

She did as he said, and waited as he leaned over her. He kissed her hungrily, his hands no longer gentle but now rough and grabbing and yanking at her hair. She was still trying to absorb the fact that all of this was happening. Where he had lightly traced her breasts earlier, he now pulled at her nipples rather angrily.

She yelped, causing him to stop and rub her left nipple gently under the center of his palm. "Sorry, dear…" He whispered, before reaching in and slowly inserting himself inside of her. She was a virgin, and could feel her inner walls stretching and tearing to accommodate him. She cried out in pain, wanting to push him off, but he was too strong for her.

Her fury began to rise, as her nostrils breathed steam and the scales began to grow. Jarvan paused and waited, his length just a little bit inside of her and not yet shredding through her inner barrier, "Calm down…" Beads of sweat danced around his forehead, but he didn't want her to transform in the middle of sex. That would be awkward.

She licked her lips and closed her eyes, letting herself breathe. The scales started to form back into skin, and her breathing returned to normal. "This will hurt," Jarvan said, "But you must learn to control yourself." With that, he pushed inside of her, his weight resting on top of her. She cried with a blood-curdling shriek, feeling her hymen tear at his invasion. He started to push himself inside of her slowly until she calmed down. After a few more strokes, she was breathing heavily, unsure of what this feeling was.

Jarvan smirked, as he felt her body becoming wetter to allow him easier access. He started to thrust into her faster with short strokes, causing her to moan. He threw his head back, certain that he would be coming soon.

Wanting to savor the most of this, he pulled her legs back over her shoulders to give himself the most leverage. Shyvana lay there limply, letting him take charge. He pushed deeper inside of her, and her eyebrows furrowed as she realized how deeply he had penetrated her.

He groaned her name a few more times before finally emptying himself inside of her, and then pulling out. Shyvana lay there, blood on the sheets and her eyes tired and exhausted. However, though he had just come, the sight of her was making him hard again. He pulled her over onto hands and knees and began to lick her clit from behind. She grit her teeth and bit her lips, trying not to cry out. A few cries escaped as she started to feel sensations and things she had never felt before, building up inside of her like a tidal wave.

She screamed into the sheets as she came, and he forced her head into the bed as he again entered her, from behind this time. He grunted as he thrust himself into her, back and forth, as she let out short screams and cries. He leaned over her, his entire body dominating her and violating her personal space, until he came and Shyvana felt his cum coating her insides and leaking down her thighs. She closed her eyes again and crumpled onto the bed.

He pulled out and smiled down at her. "Looks like you're tired already," He sighed, "What a shame." He laid down next to her. She was still face-down, now falling asleep, and he sat naked beside her.

3.

Quinn found herself in Noxus again, this time disguised in a large black cloak and a hood that covered her young face. Valor sat on her shoulder. The streets of Noxus were filled with people dressed like she was, in black somber clothing. As she walked down the street, she smelled a heavy sugary scent. She saw that it was, of course, Morgana's bakery. Its name, Sinful Succulence, beamed brightly in the gray skies in Noxus. Quinn shook her head in disgust and walked on.

Valor nipped at her neck, and she whispered "Valor, you know better than to go in there."

She froze, however, when she heard the whistle of a blade barely skimming the side of her ear. She looked over and instead of Talon, she saw Katarina. Katarina smirked and said "Demacian, you didn't think we'd know you were here?"

Quinn stared back at Katarina, "I'm no Demacian, I've lived in Noxus all my life."

Katarina shook her head and said "Stop lying, fool."

Before Quinn knew it, Katarina flew behind her and then all she could see was red and darkness and stars. "Valor!" She choked, but she heard her companion cry out and hit the floor. She felt her skin burning with various wounds and cuts.

When she woke up later, she realized she was in a dark room lit only by a fluorescent lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. The room had stone walls, and a single barred window. Quinn blinked quickly, adjusting her eyes to the sight and swallowing to wet her dry mouth. "Like the view?" A familiar deep voice asked, "I chose this room just for you." Recognizing Talon's voice, Quinn quickly looked up, "Where's Valor?"

Talon's arms were crossed and he looked down at her bound body with a mysterious look in his eyes, "She's safe, don't worry."

He kneeled down next to her and asked "The more important question is… what are you doing here?"

Quinn stared back, her eyes quivering in fear at the foreign look in his eyes, he was not the same, "I… was looking for you."

He looked away and stood up, then he let out a chuckle. When he turned back to look at her, he had a sneer on his face, "Why look for me? I did betray you after all."

"What!" Quinn cried, "B-betray me?"

"Remember when I saved your life?" He said quietly, "When I let you live the first night you were sneaking around following me?"

Quinn was silent. All she could feel were the tears sliding down her face. Had he really betrayed her? All she wanted was to find love. She bit her lip, "Please let me see Valor…"

He ignored her and continued, "I only did it because dear Katarina convinced me too. She said that I could use you as an informant on what Jarvan was planning."

"Did my loyalty mean nothing to you?!" She screamed.

"It meant nothing to me." He confirmed.

All she could do was scream in pain and anger. She inhaled deeply and after a few seconds, asked for Valor again.

"I said he was safe."

"W-what are you going to do with him? With us?"

He stood up and with a blank face, replied "Well… that depends on whether or not you behave."

"Behave? What are you talking about?"

He pulled out a blade and said simply "This one's my favorite." It gleamed menacingly in the fluorescent light, making Quinn squint. Without warning, he held it up her lips, "Taste it." Quinn abruptly turned her head away, panting and still trying to absorb the fact that her beloved had betrayed her.

Tears flew down her face, she wondered why she could be stupid enough to trust a Noxian…a Noxian assassin at that. She struggled against the tight ropes that bound her to the chair, but to no avail. Talon put his hands on his hips and sighed, shaking his head and looking down. When he looked up, Quinn started at the evil look that had now possessed his eyes, "Are we going to play this game?"

She screamed, and fought at the ropes as he slid the knife over her shirt.

Outside, in the hallways of the hidden Noxus dungeon, Quinn's screams resounded out into the hall.

4.

Shyvana woke up feeling an unfamiliar soreness in her body. She sat up and looked at the clock, realizing that she was late for battle. She quickly pulled on her armor, taking care to not aggravate the limp in her legs. She walked out into the sun, squinting and making her way to the arena.

After the battle, Shyvana walked out angry and despondent. She had caused her team to fail because she overslept. Her hair dirty and matted, and her fingers calloused and bloody, she sat down at a bench outside of the arena. People passed her quickly, not wanting to make eye contact with the angry half-dragon. The sunshine soon disappeared, and it started to rain lightly. Then the rain became heavy, and Shyvana didn't bother to shield herself in the rain. Suddenly, she looked up and saw an umbrella over.

"Jarvan." She said simply.

He grinned and sat down next to her. The entire area was empty, other than them. She looked away and said "I failed you."

He wiped away the rain from her face and from her hair, taking out his handkerchief and lovingly dotting it around her face, "It was only one battle won, not the entire war."

She sniffed, staring down at the green grass beneath her feet. He put his arm around her and they sat there for a few minutes.

It was then that she began to feel a little better about everything, even though she had caused her team to suffer a miserable defeat. She looked up at his kind, crinkled eyes and knew that Jarvan was not just her ally, but her friend.

As the weeks passed, Shyvana realized more and more of how different her relationship with Jarvan was. He didn't look at others, not even girls, in the same way that he looked at her. Neither did he say the same things, or spend so much of his free time with them. There were nights where, after fervent bouts of love-making, Shyvana would turn over in the middle of the night and feel warm at how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping.

However, Jarvan and Shyvana began to notice how peculiar it was that they hadn't heard from Quinn in so long. Could it be that she was in danger? They spared no time in trying to find her. After weeks of sending out soldiers and searching for more information around Noxus, Shyvana came across a witness who had seen Quinn dragged away by Noxian soldiers under the command of Katarina du Couteau.

Shyvana reported this at a meeting with Jarvan and Garen. Garen stiffened when he heard Katarina's name mentioned. "She is a formidable foe, as beautiful as she is deadly…" He sighed. Jarvan and Shyvana exchanged glasses.

She looked over at the soft white sunlight falling through the curtains as Garen and Jarvan discussed what action to take next. "I will discuss this issue with Katarina as soon as possible," Garen said, "And I will do my best to rescue Quinn if she's truly in danger."

Jarvan nodded, and told Garen to take extra caution. Garen stood up, bowed respectfully to both of them and was on his way out.

Daylight. Quinn opened her eyes to see precious sunshine falling through the barred window of her cell. She coughed and turned over. These few weeks that she was in captivity, Talon was mainly torturing her for more information about secret Demacian plans, but she had refused to give any information up. She had not seen Valor once for all these weeks, and though she bore various wounds across her body, not seeing her best friend was what she missed the most.

Clothes were now a thing of the past. Quinn's armor had been stripped and taken away. She had got what she wanted, she thought bitterly, she had found him. But now she bitterly hated the man who came to her every night and raped and tortured her repeatedly for information that she would die before she gave up. When he saw the necklace around her neck, the one that he had given her, he laughed and let her keep it on.

Though he had treated her so cruelly, she still held out hope that Talon was still a good person underneath it all. But now… she knew it was different. She pulled at the chain around her neck and ripped it off, watching it scatter into a dark corner where the rats would have at it.

The door to her cell opened, and Talon stepped in as usual. He took a step towards her, but she refused to back away and stared him down. Neither of them broke eye contact, as he sighed and shook his head. He crossed his arms and muttered "What a shame."

She was silent, as she looked away, unsure of what was to come.

"Well, since you are refusing to tell us anything, I've decided that it's time for you to be executed. Along with Valor, of course."

Her breath stopped. Valor?

He pulled her roughly by her wrists, and then slammed her into the wall. She was too weak to resist, but stared back at him, intense amber eyes glaring into deep brown ones. "Valor and I would rather die as heroes than as cowards…" She said, and then she promptly spat in his face. He pulled away and laughed, wiping the spit off.

He slowly pulled out a blade and held it up to the sunlight. Quinn watched it glint sharply, as if greeting her.

"There's no such thing as heroes in this world," He told her softly, "Only people who were born into comfortable lives where they did not have to steal or be cowards just to survive."

With that, he traced the blade against her neck, enough to draw just a few drops of blood. She swallowed her breath, and said "That's a lie. I was born as a commoner, as a nothing. Do you think this life was handed to me? I worked for _everything_ I have."

He stopped, and simply glared down at her.

"Will nothing make you tell us about Demacia's true plans with Freljord?"

She slid to the floor, and didn't reply. He then turned sharply and said "I know what will make that little mouth of yours start talking." As usual, he pulled her to him by her hips. She hung there limply on all fours, head down and bottom up, expecting him to slide inside of her like usual. Instead, his thumb nudged her in a different hole, in her arse. She froze. He chuckled, before promptly unzipping his pants, and rending her in the arse. It was a pain unlike any other, and she didn't know if she would live through it.

She already knew she was bleeding, but the more that she cried and screamed, the more forceful he became. She had taken many injuries in the battlefields, and as a young girl she was never one to be scared of falling or crashing into things, but this pain was _personal_. He was her first kiss, the man who took her virginity, her first everything.

"D-don't you have any shame? A-any honor?" Quinn whispered through her labored breaths, her eyes squinted in pain as he crouched over her, his member forcing itself into the tightest hole of her body. He was only half-way in, and he froze there. He saw some Noxian soldiers anally raping virgin girls, and if those girls could live through it, so could she. But he also knew better. He knew that this time, he had truly violated her.

"Only fools pledge life to honor," Those were the only words Quinn heard her former lover speak, before he pushed the rest of his penis all the way into her.

A blood-curdling cry resounded through the grimy room, as he slowly moved himself in and out of her. It felt like every single time he pulled out, Quinn's body was going to tear in half. She gritted her teeth, urging herself to live through it, to not surrender, she needed to see Valor at least once before she died.

She had begged him over and over again, had asked him why so many times, through these few weeks that she was certain now that he was definitely a Noxian at heart. He had no honor, no loyalty, no compassion and no shame. No tears fell out. She had a strange feeling that she would live through this, and that this experience would make her stronger.

He pushed back in, and she suppressed another cry of pain, not wanting to give him the enjoyment of seeing her suffer. "No screaming anymore?" He sneered.

"I-I won't g-ive you that pleasure…"

This time, he pushed in even deeper, and leaned over her, his handsome pale face next to her ear, "Do you still love me, Quinn?"

Quinn was silent. They stayed there for two minutes, as Quinn's body adjusted herself to Talon's member. She swallowed and spoke, despite the spikes of pain in her body, and said in a ragged breath, "I… was foolish…"

"Foolish?"

"I-I thought you were a good p-person… underneath it all."

_But I was wrong,_ Quinn wanted to finish this sentence, but it hurt her to say it. It killed her even more that she couldn't bear herself to finally admit it. She did not want to believe that it was true.

As if he felt compassion for her, Quinn scoffed at this idea, he pulled out, letting her body crumple weakly to the floor. Before she knew it, he had zipped up his pants, turned off the light in the cell room, and left the room.

Shyvana looked up with a start. It was midnight, and Jarvan was standing by her window, watching her. She sat up in her bed, still naked under the covers. He had gotten dressed again. They looked at each other, eyes quietly looking at each other. Though she was the one with the furious and powerful red eyes, his dark human brown eyes brought a tremble inside of her. She remembered how her father would always talk about her mother with love. When dragons felt things, they felt them ten times more passionately than humans, whether it was hatred, or even love, regardless of what type of love.

She was never one for cheesy romantic feelings. Ezreal and Lux were always seen skipping along the roads holding hands and whispering fondly into each other's ears. But she had thought that that type of love, that affectionate puppy-dog love, was for teenagers and people who were too bored to do anything else. As she stared back into his dark, impenetrable eyes across the room, she knew that she was wrong this time.

Their love wasn't cheesy and romantic, not cutesy like Ezreal and Lux, or Lulu and Veigar. It was the sort of love where you knew that two people had a deep story just by them standing together. They didn't need to do anything else to show that their love existed, it was already self-evident. When Jarvan returned back to Demacia from his strange two-year trip, Shyvana was the one who had stood by his side. Shyvana was the ultimate symbol of how Jarvan had changed.

He was no longer just a foolish and idealistic prince who thought that he was undefeatable, but now he was a man, in the utmost sense of the word.

She sighed and looked away, falling back onto the bed. The bed creaked as he got into bed next to her, and cradled her head on his shoulder. He asked her "Shyvana, let me ask you again: would you truly be willing to surrender your entire life to me?"

Without a pause, she answered yes, as surely as if he had asked her whether the sky was blue or the grass was green.

"No hesitation?"

She looked over at him, feeling aroused at the way his eyes softened when they looked at her, and said "My father always told me that some things are precious enough that they are worth the trouble. If being your pet, if surrendering myself to your control, is what makes you happy, then I trust you, prince Jarvan."

She continued, "I do not feel this way for any other person, not even close. But you saved my life, you gave me a new reason to live, and you defeated my father's murderer for me."

"My dragon-armor doesn't scare you away?" He joked.

They laughed in unison at this inside joke. Jarvan's armor was a trophy, it was his Demacian armor made up of the scales of her father's killer.

"No," She said, "It makes me want you all the more."

He groaned and said "Shyvana, keep talking like that and we won't get any sleep tonight." She laid still as his hands explored her body, nipping at her breasts or a finger softly tracing her arm. Closing her eyes, she let him circle his fingers around her belly button, then delicately stop to admire her inner thighs. He smirked and said "Ready to feel good, pet?"

"Y-yes… Jarvan."

Soon enough, his head was between her thighs, licking her clit. She jumped at the feeling of his tongue on her vagina. She couldn't help but squirm as the waves of pleasure increased. Her heart beat quickly, and she swallowed, trying not to transform. That would be an awkward situation. He pulled away, Shyvana's liquids wetting his tongue, and grinned in that sweet boyish way that made her body so hot. "Relax," He said, "It's only just beginning."

She cried out and threw her head back on the pillow, enjoying the way his tongue moved inside of her. His large hands rested on both of her thighs, as he continued to lick her out, his tongue invading her and licking every free spot. She could feel it coming, and she reached down to roughly grab his hair, grinding her clit into his lips.

Her back arched, and she cried out his name as she started to come. He gave her a stern look and pulled her hand away, letting her know that she was not to grab him like that. Then he simply pushed a finger inside of her, and she squirmed, her legs flailing. As her orgasm subsided, she breathed heavily onto her pillow, never knowing that she could ever feel pleasure this amazing. She wanted more. She was greedy for it.

"This is a reward," He said, "Every time you please me, pet, you will get to feel this." He slipped another finger inside of her, causing her to jump. She nodded, biting her lip, "How many I please you?"

He pulled out his fingers, and swiftly grabbed her hair, positioning her lips in front of his legs. He was perched on his knees, his right hand grasping her tightly by her hair as she reached out to the waistband of his pants. "Ahh," He stopped her, "Mouth only."

She closed her eyes, and used her mouth to remove his pants, then finally, his boxers, relishing the musky scent that permeated the air when his member broke free. She gasped, and then quickly shoved her mouth roughly down onto his penis, causing him to spasm and grunt in surprise as her warm mouth enveloped his shaft. When she choked, he stroked her hair and let her pull back, pre-cum and saliva decorating her mouth and dripping off her chin.

"Take it easy…" He laughed, his eyes crinkled in an amused smile.

Shyvana grunted, not wanting him to think she was weak. She looked up at him consciously as she did her best to envelope his entire length into her mouth, causing him to groan in deep lust, the sight of her mouth stretched around him. "Agh, Shyvana… that feels wonderful." He whispered.

She closed her eyes, savoring the taste of him in her mouth. She was happy to be pleasing her master. She bobbed her head repeatedly up and down his penis, causing him to grunt. She suppressed a silly grin when she pulled away, knowing that at this point, she was the one who had control over him. Her hands slipped around his muscular hips, knowing that he was about to come. She pushed her mouth so deeply onto him, that her nose touched the hair around his lower stomach. She inhaled his scent, and he let out a deep exhale of air as he came inside of her mouth.

She pulled away for air, trying to swallow as much of him as she could. He watched her silently. Some of his seed dripped onto the sheets, but not for lack of trying. He pulled her back to him, enveloping her mouth into a passionate kiss as he pulled her down to the bed. His hands pinned her wrist, as his tongue explored hers, tasting each other in their mouths.

He slipped off his shirt, throwing it to the side and told her to put her hands under her legs. She did so, slipping her hands under her athletic knees. He took his penis and slowly slipped it inside of her, and she let out a soft mewl as he did so, making him laugh.

"I can't believe this is happening," He laughed, "I never thought a woman could make me feel this way." She didn't respond, her eyes cloudy and full of lust. Indeed, Jarvan had always thought of himself to be more of a harem sort of man than anything else. He was the crown prince of Demacia, and handsome at that. Women would throw themselves over his feet, no matter how old they were or how they looked. But this half-dragon was different. As he entered her tight body, he knew that she was going to be his queen.

He pushed inside of her, slowly filling her entire body and then pulling out. Eventually, they developed a steady rhythm. "Are you not the prince of Demacia?" Shyvana asked after a while, "Why are you moving like an old man?"

Jarvan let out a deep laugh, and said "You asked for it." She smiled as he roughly pushed himself inside of her with all of his force. She yelped, feeling his member hit her cervix. "Ahh," He said, "This is what you wanted." She groaned as he brutally pushed in and out of her, he was so rough that she lost her hold on her knees and her legs flew to the sides. He let that go and simply held her thighs as he moved inside of her body.

Eventually, he knew he was going to come. His face was on top of hers, brown eyes staring into deep red ones, and he said "You're going to be my queen one day, Shyvana."

Her eyes opened widely in shock, causing him to nuzzle her neck as he slowly came inside of her. She just lay there, trying to absorb what he had said. Queen? She thought to herself, He wants to make me his queen?

After awhile, he pulled out of her and fell to the side, his eyes dreamy and half-open. Shyvana looked over at him from the corner of her eye, and knew that it was time for round two. He was right, they wouldn't get any sleep tonight after all.

5.

The next day, Shyvana and Jarvan had a day off. They spent some time having breakfast at a pub. Poppy was with them, talking about the latest news from her trip to Piltover. Sona and Lee Sin also joined them awhile after, Sona silent as always while Lee fed her banana slices gently. As Poppy droned on and on, all Shyvana could think about was what Jarvan had said. Queen? Did she even want to be the queen of Demacia? She looked around her, at the people going about her day. They wouldn't accept her, she thought, they would only rebel and then Jarvan would have made a grievous mistake.

Then it hit her that he had to get married one day, and if it wasn't to her, then it was going to be with someone else. He needed an heir to his throne.

Lee Sin, blind, fed Sona, mute, another slice of banana gently. Shyvana wondered if one day, when she grew old, she would be feeding an elderly Jarvan food too. Would it last that long? She felt fury building up inside of her, at the image of Jarvan with someone else.

Like Quinn.

Quinn, the classic example of someone who came from rags to riches. The people of Demacia would love her, and she had a feeling that Quinn had feelings for Jarvan. She stared down at her food miserably. "Shyvana, are you alright?" Jarvan asked. She glanced over at him and said "Yes. Sorry. I'm a little tired."

He grinned secretively, and said "Shyvana didn't get much sleep last night. We were working on some important issues."

"Oh," Poppy replied, "It must be on the latest issue between Freljord and…"

On and on she went, Shyvana just wanted to go home and lay in bed the whole day. She did not want to think about this anymore. She wondered when she could talk to Jarvan about her doubts.

Quinn woke up to her grimy cell. Ahh, she thought, this is a five-star hotel…. I've got my grimy lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, and some rats in the corner. There was also a pleasant looking toilet sitting in the corner. Privacy was always a luxury. When she had to pee during Talon's interrogations, Talon made her go in front of him. Always a great memory for the scrapbook, she thought lightly. She missed Valor so much, but she tried not to think about it. It would only bring her more pain. She wondered how she was even alive.

Then suddenly, she felt a beak nuzzling her cheek.

"VALOR!" She cried, seeing her familiar friend, safe and sound. She sobbed, holding him close. "Am I dead, Valor? Is this a dream?" She whispered through choked sobs.

She looked up, feeling another presence in the room. Sure enough, Talon watched him from the shadows in a dark corner of the room. He walked out into the light. Valor was in her arms, his head turned towards Talon protectively.

His eyes were cold, but this time they were not as menacing as they usually were. Instead, Quinn saw a hint of something soft. She knew it was just her imagination, Talon was the epitome of evil.

"Why did you bring Valor here?" She asked quietly.

He was silent, his hands fingering the tip of a blade. He looked to the side, his eyes untellable.

"I see… so you had enough compassion to let us die together." She concluded softly.

Another tense silence.

"Thank you for that." She closed her eyes.

"Why are you thanking me?" He finally spoke, his voice coarse and angry and full of pain. Quinn opened her eyes, not sure if she could believe what she thought she was hearing. Was he actually… remorseful? She squinted, of course not. Talon was the epitome of a Noxian.

He was coldhearted, mean, vicious, remorseless, shameless-

"I raped you, I tortured you, I betrayed you, and I lied to you… why would you be such a fool and think I was a good person?" He hissed, "I should kill you right now. I should slit your throat and throw you in the gutter. I should stab you right in your heart."

Valor was quiet, but Quinn knew that her friend was ready to sacrifice his life for her if need be it. She held him to her protectively, nestling him into her chest.

"If I'm right," Quinn said, "Could you be feeling remorse right now, Talon? You evil vicious Noxian?"

He took a step towards her. She didn't back away, but stared him down.

"I brought your bird here as a last attempt to get you to talk. If you don't tell me everything I asked for, you and your bird will be separated forever. You will be given to the soldiers as a sex toy, and Valor will be tomorrow night's dinner for the Couteaus. Is that what you want?" He asked, his voice back to normal. Low, and deep as always.

She was silent.

"I won't talk. Demacia needs heroes, not traitors." She said quietly, "I only hope that you have the compassion to let us die together."

He walked over to her, the steps echoing in the room. Quinn squinted into his face, the lightbulb hung over his shoulder. That handsome, familiar face. The one that she had fallen in love with, the one she thought she could trust.

He reached down and slapped her harshly. Valor cried out and tried to defend her, but Talon roughly threw the bird to the side. He's finally going to kill me, Quinn thought, but then she felt his lips against hers. She opened her eyes slowly, as he kissed her hungrily, and passionately. His tongue invaded her mouth, alienating her from the rest of the world. It was just them right now.

During the weeks that he had tortured her, he never kissed her. She closed her eyes, letting her future murderer kiss her.

When he pulled away, he wiped his mouth and muttered "You're a fool."


	3. Heaven

_Thanks for all the support! =) I've already finished the story and will be uploading the rest during these few days… finishing a fanfic studying for finals. _

Part Three

1.

Quinn really thought she was dead, until she opened her eyes to see a small bedroom. It was a dramatic change from her previous location. For one thing, there was a lamp in the corner, and there was soft dark carpet on the floor. The room was small but cozy, with a window looking out to Noxus. The dark city's edges were a contrast to the sunny day which greeted Quinn. She saw Valor sitting by looking at her.

She sat up, "Where are we, Valor?"

Valor didn't respond, but simply looked at her affectionately. The door opened, and Talon appeared, this time, dressed in casual jeans and a t-shirt. His black hair stood in unruly spikes around his handsome face, and in his hands he held a breakfast tray. I've died and gone to Heaven, Quinn finally thought, so this is what it's like to be dead.

He put down her breakfast neatly on the table beside her, and sat down on the bed.

"This is what it's like to be dead," Quinn sighed, "But if I'm in Heaven, why are you here?"

Talon laughed, and didn't look at her as he said "You're not dead. I spared your lives."

She was quiet, but when Talon turned, she had the warmest smile on her face that he had ever seen. "I knew it," She said, "I knew that you were a good person underneath it all. You really fooled me." Valor chirped, and she said "Yeah, Valor, I think we're just dead and this is Heaven."

"Hush," Talon said, and he reached in to kiss her. It was a soft peck on the lips, and he pulled away and breathed deeply, "I wish that you hadn't gone looking for me again."

He explained that Katarina had told him to seduce her so that he could report back Demacia's secret information back to Noxus. That's why he had spared her life in the first place. He already knew that Jarvan had sent a scout to capture him. Quinn listened to him, her chin perched on top of her knuckles.

"When we parted ways, and you let me escape even when you had captured me, I knew that this was something more. But when you came to find me and was captured, Katarina ordered that I imprison you and torture you instead for the information. People have gone mad in the Noxus cells," He said, glancing over at her. She shuddered inwardly, she knew that fact personally.

"So… what happens now?" She asked, "Why am I here?"

Talon was silent, and replied simply that he brought them back to his home. "Katarina thinks that you are dead, and that I've disposed of your bodies somewhere but I chose to keep you alive." He said simply.

"Why did you do that?"

He glanced over again, and said "I don't owe anyone a reason."

A slow smile spread across her face again, and she simply put a hand on his thigh and rested her forehead against him. His right hand met hers, and their hands entwined as they laid against each other.

Quinn was as innocent as Talon was evil. She was as pure as he was corrupted. They had both went from being nobodies and runts to being the highest officers in both of their respective sides.

2.

"My Lord," Garen said, walking over to Jarvan as the prince emerged from the king's private chambers, "Katarina has agreed to exchange Miss Quinn for gold." Jarvan looked up, his eyes cheerful and full of mirth, and said "That's wonderful news, Garen, how did you manage to convince her?" Garen looked away uncomfortably before saying "Noxus does not wish to start a war or any trouble with Demacia. Katarina is more reasonable than she may seem, sir."

Jarvan nodded, still elated at the news of his father's acceptance of Shyvana, and asked how much Katarina requested. After Garen told him the amount, he nodded and said "You may withdraw the amount from the palace's treasury immediately. Keep me notified of when you are going to rescue Quinn." Garen bowed respectfully and was on his way to collect the gold.

Shyvana would be delighted, Jarvan thought. He had his doubts that Jarvan III would accept Shyvana as Jarvan's bride, but it seemed that his father understood. His father had simply said to choose a queen not based on status or presumptuous feelings, but on how well that queen would manage Demacia in the future. Jarvan was sure that Shyvana would be the perfect ruler. She was strong, powerful, and intelligent.

Aside from their roleplaying, she was also fiercely independent and did not allow herself to be easily swayed by people's opinions.

It was a peaceful windy day in Demacia as Jarvan walked up the steps to Shyvana's home. The door opened, and Shyvana greeted him quietly. She didn't look the same. It was something about her posture, about her eyes. He watched her as he closed the door behind him. When they later on made love, she didn't look at him when he entered her.

They laid in her bed in silence, as late afternoon approached.

"What's wrong, little one?" He asked.

Shyvana was quiet. "Who are you going to marry?"

"You." He turned to her, nestling her face in his hands. She still looked away, her face blank. "I asked my father if he would allow us to be married. He accepted you, Shyvana."

Shyvana looked up, her eyes hopeful and bright. Then she looked away, the anger flooding her eyes again. "I don't think I would make a suitable bride for you, prince. You need to marry another woman who will make you happy, someone accepted and loved by the people of Demacia… I am a half-dragon, they would never accept me. They fear me."

Jarvan was quiet. Then he asked "Did you not agree to surrender yourself to me?"

She didn't respond, only looking away, but she eventually said yes, "You may marry another, and come back to me when you want to use me." It hurt her to say those words, but she wanted to obey him. Jarvan watched her squirm uncomfortably, he could tell that it pained her to give him permission to cheat on her.

"Don't say that," He said coldly, "I thought you had more respect for yourself than to let yourself be cheated out of a proper relationship with me."

For the first time ever, he saw Shyvana cry. She shook her head, and turned her back to him.

"What did your father say that made you want to be with me?" Jarvan asked again.

She was quiet, then said "Some things are so precious that they are worth the trouble."

"You're worth the trouble to me. And Demacia will accept you, because I accept you." He said, and his arms slipped around her, pulling her close to him. He cradled her, and she knew that she would never able to escape him.

"But they fear me…"

"Fear is not always a bad thing. You will be an amazing queen." He said simply.

"I love you, master. I will do my best to be your queen."

Jarvan smirked, and said "I love you too, pet."

3.

Quinn's fingers danced lightly on Talon's chiseled stomach. He groaned, and she laughed. They had been making love for the past three hours non-stop and had barely just taken a break. She turned, staring up into his face and said "What are we going to do?"

He gripped her hip roughly in his hands and said "What do you think, little girl?"

She laughed and asked "I mean, what are we going to do from here? Am I just going to live here with you for the rest of my life?"

He stared back at her, his serious eyes answering her question.

Her amusement faded, "Well, I do want to stay with you… but I can't just stay holed up in a house all day."

He replied "According to the rest of the world, you're dead. So you might as well get used to it."

They glared at each other, a battle of wills, until she said "You're not serious, are you?"

"You don't like how I make you feel?" His finger traced her clit and she jumped, "I thought we had a mutual understanding."

She stifled a moan, and said "I love how you make me feel, but honestly… I'm not some housewife. Valor and I need to go out and explore."

"I know some other things you can explore." His wet mouth kissed her softly on her upper thigh and her head fell back, her eyes cloudy with lust and confusion.

"But…"

"Quiet…" He said, "You're turning me off."

She squirmed out of his reach, trying not to give in, but man… his head dipped between her thighs and when his tongue lightly flicked her clit, all her protests simply melted away.

"Mmmm, now there's a good girl…" He laughed.

"You're… a jerk…" She panted.

"I hope I didn't interrupt something."

They jumped and sat up as Katarina silently entered the room. Her arms were crossed and she had a glint in her eyes. Quinn quickly retreated under the covers, and Talon rolled his eyes as he slowly got dressed. "Ahh, if only my father could see you now…" Katarina said, "In bed with some Demacian hussy."

Quinn's cheeks colored, "I'm no hussy."

"Garen and I had a talk. Quinn, is it? You need to come with me. You're going back home. Don't let me see your face around here again."

Talon stood up, and watched Quinn, who stared at him, her eyes wide and confused.

"I will be in charge of exchanging her," He said, standing up and pulling her out of the bed by her wrist. She stood in front of Katarina, naked and trembling and blushing furiously. Katarina and Talon smirked at how defenseless this silly girl was. _(don't worry, Riot's going to buff her soon_)

"Look at how easily she submits to me," Talon whispered, tracing his slender finger across her stomach, "She won't run away."

"Ahh, but didn't you try to hide her from me when I specifically asked you to kill her or throw her to the guards?" Katarina glared.

"Well, I couldn't help myself… this one makes me hard." Talon said.

Quinn blushed even more furiously, her wrist feeling uncomfortable from Talon's grip. Katarina rolled her eyes in response and said simply that she'd be back tomorrow morning at 5 am to pick Quinn up for the exchange. "Until then," Katarina said, "Try to make the most of your time together."

Quinn frowned as she watched the woman walk out the door, "…Is she actually supportive of our relationship?"

Talon laughed, and he turned to her and said "Well, let's just say she can relate." He picked her up her by her waist, and asked her if she was ready to have lunch. She held on to his hips, following him as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. While Talon made lunch, Quinn traced her fingers along the ridges of his slender and muscular shoulders. He laughed and threatened "Don't make me spill hot oil over you."

She paused, and then laughed, "I can't help it… this truly feels like I've died and gone to Heaven." Valor perched on the window sill, watching them.

"I'm with the two people I love the most in the world," She sighed, inhaling his masculine scent as she tightly embraced him from behind. He smirked and grabbed a handkerchief from a cupboard, "turn around, Quinn."

She looked at the handkerchief, then looked back at him. A slow grin spread on her girlish face, and she turned around, closing her amber eyes. She felt the handkerchief tie around the back of her head, and its silk rustle against her eyelids. Then she felt something against her lips, she opened her mouth and accepted the piece of banana.

"Yummy," She mumbled.

She felt a cup press against her lip, and she opened her mouth and obediently took a sip. "Blech!" She spat out the cold oil, making Talon chuckle as he continued to make them lunch. She sat there quietly on the kitchen linoleum, her knees pulled up to her chest and her naked backside touching the cold floor. She heard the clatter of pans and pots, and the aroma of the food began to waft wonderfully in the air.

After Talon placed a dish on the table, he took out an ice cube and pressed it against her lips. She accepted it, her pink tongue snaking the clear cube into her mouth. Wanting to torture her a little more, he then gave her a cup of boiling hot water, laughing when she spat it out. "Don't spit all over my floor, little girl." He said, amused.

For twenty minutes, he placed every edible thing he could think of into her mouth, from tomato cubes, hot sauce, sugar cubes, apple slices, and even a spoonful of cinnamon. Finally, Quinn felt a familiar flesh poking against her lips. Though her mouth felt gross from all the things she had just tasted, she opened her mouth and accepted his penis into her mouth, feeling its hard edges poke against the side of her mouth.

She smirked when she heard him grunt as her tongue lavished his member in her mouth. She pulled away and instead reached out her left hand to wrap around his shaft. He exhaled and put his hands on her head, as she moved her hand up and down his shaft. "Ohh, Quinn…" He muttered, toying with her hair lovingly.

She kissed softly along the sides of his shaft, until she nestled her nose into his scrotum, and he growled.

"So dirty," He grunted.

She stuck out her tongue, bathing his orbs in her saliva.

"Hurry up and make me come already," he mumbled, "The food's getting cold."

Quinn rolled her eyes, then did as he asked and slid him inside of her mouth till she felt his head poking against the back of her throat. After choking for a little, she closed her eyes at the warm seed that gushed into her mouth. When she pulled away, she neatly cleaned away all the remaining cum.

They had lunch soon after, Talon's taste still lingering in Quinn's mouth. Though they had both overcome so much and lived hard stressful lives, at that moment, they felt and acted like innocent teenagers in love. The sunshine spilled over the kitchen, washing over the couple with a clear glow.

4.

Shyvana looked up into the mirror, her pale face and bright red eyes illuminated by the overcast light. It was around 10pm, and the other guests had already left. They were alone in the one of the meeting rooms at the palace. Jarvan smiled, as he placed the crown on her messy ruby hair. Her eyes trembled, surprised that he had placed such a sacred treasure on the top of her head. "Get used to it," He said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders, "You'll be wearing it for the rest of your life."

She could only stare at her reflection in the mirror, wondering if this was really real. She started to remember all the times that she stumbled through remote villages in the wild, where peasants would stare at her in horror and distrust, observing the copper stains of blood on her clothes and hands.

Would the people of Demacia really accept her? She felt the resentment set into her stomach, remembering the intense hatred and fear that others had of her.

They were interrupted by a messenger, who announced that Gilda Coffyn was here to see the prince. Jarvan landed a soft peck on Shyvana's cheek and said that he would be back, and to sit here and wait for him. "Yes, Jarvan…" She said, still absorbed by her past memories and by the endless questions going through her head.

Shyvana sat there for an hour. Eventually, the boredom sat in and she wondered where Jarvan was. She stood up, hesitating. He had told her to stay. She didn't want to disobey him. Though she had been waiting for a very long time, she found herself sitting down again onto the soft chair. There were hundreds of jewels encrusted into the precious golden crown, and they glittered back at her in the mirror. She took off her crown and traced her fingers along its curves.

Eventually, she got up and walked out into the hallway. It was empty, and her footsteps echoed as she walked out, the crown still in her hand.

Jarvan stood in the lobby, talking to someone, his back turned towards her. She was about to call for him, then she saw the woman place her hand flirtatiously on Jarvan's. He merely laughed amusedly, but Shyvana took this as more than politeness on his part. Her eyes narrowed, as she watched him smile and grin at the other woman.

She observed the woman's bright green eyes, and the black hair that flowed graciously along her back. The woman looked up and met Shyvana's gaze, but instead of calling her over, looked at her with a very conscious gleam in her eye.

Shyvana glared back at her, full of fury. Jarvan followed the woman's gaze and turned to see her.

"Shyvana! Didn't I tell you to wait in the other room for me?" He sighed, walking over to her. Shyvana held the crown awkwardly. Gilda's eyes bulged when she saw the crown, "My Lord, why is this woman holding the sacred crown?!"

Jarvan did not hesitate before he said "This woman is my future bride… she will be the queen of Demacia soon and bear my heir."

Gilda smiled coldly at Shyvana, "Is that so? Then I take it that this is the infamous Shyvana."

"Shyvana," Jarvan said, "This is Gilda Coffyn, one of our ambassadors."

Gilda held out her hand, and Shyvana reluctantly shook it, observing how limp and cold it was.

When Gilda left, Shyvana imagined herself chasing after the woman and ripping her throat out and throwing it on the floor. Instead, she let Jarvan pull her towards him with his arms entwined around her. He nuzzled her ear and simply asked, "Didn't I tell you to stay and wait for me?"

She blushed hotly, still angry, and said "Yes… but what was she talking to you about, sir?"

Jarvan stared back at her silently, then replied "Do pets get to ask their masters questions whenever they feel like it?" They glared angrily at each other, until Shyvana handed Jarvan back her crown and said "I'm leaving." He didn't chase after her, but merely watched her receding figure.

As she left, all she could think about was the fury building up inside of her. She grit her teeth, trying to control herself. It didn't work, and she became dizzy as she tried not to transform. She kneeled by the side of the road, grasping her head. After a while, she started to feel better as she cooled down and the scales turned back into skin.

The next day, she was on her way back to the palace to meet with Jarvan, Garen, Poppy and other Demacian officers to discuss Quinn's rescue. Quinn had gotten herself captured in Noxus, and after a long talk with Katarina, Garen managed to convince the Noxus assassin to hand over Quinn for a large amount of gold. Thankfully, Quinn wasn't murdered and she hopefully was not turned mad while in imprisonment.

Shyvana always came early to the meetings, and though she had fought with Jarvan yesterday, today was no different.

The door to the meeting room was open, and Shyvana walked towards it, but stopped when she heard Jarvan in conversation with Gilda. Gilda's elegant voice sighed, "Jarvan, you've changed. How did your taste become so poor?"

Silence.

Gilda took this as agreement and continued, "She's a great warrior, that's not a question, but could she be a proper queen for Demacia? People are more likely to fear her than obey her. Could she really control herself when things don't go as planned?"

"She's a warrior, of course she would know how to control herself. She's personally fought alongside me for a long time now, and I know that she will be an amazing queen one day."

"I just feel that you could do better…"

"Better?" a chuckle.

"Don't you remember when we were young, and sometimes you would pretend that we were married?"

Shyvana's heart stopped, then she felt fire rushing in her veins as the wretched woman continued, "What about _me_, Jarvan? I've always dreamt about being by your side."

He was silent, and didn't respond.

Shyvana closed her eyes, trying to control the anger and resentment building up inside of her. She didn't know what was worse, Gilda's accusations or Jarvan's silence.

"What are you doing out here, Shyvana?" Shyvana froze at Garen's voice. She simply said that she was just thinking about some issues. "Well, the meeting's starting," Garen replied, and he went in ahead of her. Shyvana walked into the room, feeling an awkward tension.

She felt Jarvan's intense gaze watching her, burning holes through her face as she made her way to the table and sat a few seats from her usual place, which was next to him. Poppy separated the two of them.

Her eyes slowly met Gilda's, and fury flickered inside of her as she looked back in those cold green eyes. "Shyvana." Gilda said politely. Shyvana, not one to let personal issues affect business, nodded politely back.

"Well," Gilda said, "I should leave. I have some important matters to attend to. Goodbye everyone!" Others in the room politely wished her goodbye, and Shyvana just wanted to rip that woman in shreds.

"What is the latest update on Quinn, Garen?"

Garen cleared his throat and replied, "Katarina has agreed to exchange Quinn tomorrow at 5 am at the border of Noxus and Demacia. The transfer will be simultaneous with the gold that she requested."

"How do we know we can trust this woman?" Poppy asked.

Garen shifted uncomfortably before replying "Though she is dangerous, she is also rational and does not want this to turn into a large conflict with Demacia."

As the meeting went on, the issue with Jarvan floated to the back of Shyvana's mind. When it finally ended three hours later, she decided to leave with the others. Jarvan did not stop her, to her surprise, and she was partly glad. She knew that she needed some time alone. Perhaps he was giving it to her. She didn't want to be pushed too far.

5.

6pm. Talon's kitchen was littered with food all over the floor and counters. The couple sat in front of the open refrigerator, laughing and talking in low whispered voices. The kitchen was dark, and the fridge light cast a bright yellow glow upon the tiles. Quinn was blindfolded, as Talon continued to feed her various things from the fridge. He cracked a raw egg into her mouth, and it spilled crudely all over her face and into the back of her throat. Finally, he pulled off the blindfold and it fell softly to the floor. They leaned in and hungrily kissed each other, lips gnawing against teeth and tongues curling.

He then swiftly picked her up, and hurried over to the bathroom where he turned on the faucet of a large tub. Quinn squinted at the bright yellow light of the bathroom, and then she turned to the mirror and was shocked at how bruised her body was. There were bruises and cuts from her imprisonment, and she felt a rush of shame and anger knowing that Talon had inflicted it upon her.

She struggled not to cry, until he came over behind her. She threw her hands over her body, trying to cover every spot and wanting this feeling of violation to leave. But he forcefully grabbed her by her wrists, holding her body open and forcing her to look at the marks.

"Why," she choked, "How could you do this to me?"

They didn't speak to each other, as the water filled up the tub.

He gently led her over to the tub where she got in. The hot warm water relaxed her tense muscles, and she sat there, tears still falling. "Don't cry," He said as he got out a bar of soap and began to gently rub it over her neck and shoulders, "Your face gets swollen and unseemly."

What a romantic, she thought bitterly, as she sniffed and looked out the diamond shaped window. Noxus stared back at her, and she simply thought, how cruel. It was a cruel story, a sad twist of fate that she ended up falling in love with the wrong person. A Noxian, and a Noxian assassin at that. She wished she had fallen in love with someone better, like Jarvan, Garen, or Xin Zhao. Even Galio would be better, and he wasn't even the same species.

But she was in love with the man rubbing strawberry soap over her shoulders, over wounds that he inflicted.

He put the soap away and took out a bottle of shampoo, which he gently lathered it into her hair. She closed her eyes, and breathed deeply, feeling her anger trickle away as he massaged her temples. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and looked at his handsome face. His eyes were on her hair as he was washing it with the shower head, so he didn't see her looking.

She looked away and realized, with a slow and serious smile, that she was in a lot of trouble. She decided to never look for him again, that this would be their last time together. Instead of becoming angry and fighting him, she leaned her head back and let him wash her from head to toe, the bitterness and hurt trickling away as the minutes passed on.

When she opened her eyes, he was beaming back at her in a way that she had never ever seen him smile before. It was not the usual sneer or grin, it was a warm and genuine smile… she had a feeling that he had not smiled that way for a long time. His eyes looked back at her with adoration, and she simply threw her arms around him, the water splashing as her bare breasts soaked his shirt.

"I don't want this moment to ever end," She breathed, inhaling his masculine scent.

He didn't respond, but instead led her out of the tub and dried her off. She watched the water empty out of the tub, and felt, in a way, that her anger against him was also starting to empty. I might as well enjoy this, she thought, as he wrapped a towel around her and took her to his bedroom, because I won't ever see him again. She was resolute, as he laid her down gently on the bed and kissed her from her neck, to her shoulders, to her stomach, and down to her thighs. Then he undressed, and Quinn watched intently as his clothes fell to the floor. He got in bed next to her, his penis semi-hard and bobbing between his thighs.

"Touch me," He said.

She paused before nodding and moving her hands down his chiseled abs. Goodness, he was incredibly lean and muscular. She was so aroused she felt like she would melt right there on the spot. She took a cue from him, and gently kissed his belly button, causing him to jump. "Are we in a teasing mood, tonight?" He asked, his fingers lightly touching her private spot from behind. She closed her eyes, letting his fingers explore her from behind until he withdrew his hands and snapped his fingers, "Hurry up."

Quinn couldn't help it, she started to burst out into laughter. Talon stared back at her, confused. She couldn't stop laughing as she buried her head into a pillow.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's just…" She wiped the tears away from her eyes, "I'll miss you so much, Talon. The moments that we spent together… it won't be the same without you... even if we see each other in battle, I don't think I will ever meet anyone like you."

He was quiet, and said "Just touch me, already. Tonight, you can do anything you want to me." She smirked through her tears, as he went on to say, "You can hit me, cut me, and rape me, anything… to make up for what I did to you before."

She kissed fervently down his stomach, her lips and tongue tracing anything she could find. Her hands gripped his shaft, causing him to arch his back and grunt. As she kissed him passionately, landing kisses on his shoulder or on his neck or his face, she continued to slide her hand along his member. She grinned coyly at the way that his face contorted, and his eyes darkened with lust. She stopped, letting her fingers lightly dance along his shaft, then lowered her face inches above his as she straddled him, her hands still dancing along his penis.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," She teased, "And you call yourself an assassin? So weak, Talon. So weak."

He growled and did his best to resist the urge to throw her down on the bed and thrust into her like a wild animal.

"Tell me you love me." She said, and his eyes widened as they stared back at each other. Her cute yellow eyes looking back into menacing dark ones. The eyes of a hero staring back into the eyes of a murderer.

She stopped and looked away, then looked back up into his gaze and said slowly "It doesn't matter…"

He huffed, unsure of what to say.

"Because I love you. And I just wanted you to know that." With that, she pushed herself slowly down onto his penis, relishing the feeling of her inner walls hugging him. Gosh, she was tight. He put his hands on her hips, letting her bounce up and down onto him. The bed creaked below them, and she started to cry out. His fingers dug into her hips, as he arched his back and started to cum. She stayed there, her bottom clenching against his pelvis, and they stared into each other's eyes as he came.

She closed her eyes, and let herself fall on top of him, her sore breasts against his firm chest, feeling his penis soften inside of her.

As she fell asleep, all she could think about was the fact that she would do her best to never see him again. She would remain cordial on the battlefield if she ever faced him, but she would not seek after him, would not respond to him if he ever looked for her, and she would find another man, a Demacian man, to love and marry when she returned.

Could she ever love that man like she loved Talon? She didn't know, but what she did know was that their relationship had been already been scarred. It would never work out.


	4. return

Part Four

1.

Shyvana, Jarvan, and Garen went to meet Katarina at the border between Noxus and Demacia. Shyvana crossed her arms, staring out into the familiar battlefields where political issues were resolved between the cities. The sun had not yet risen, and the air was cold and vapid. Shyvana and Jarvan had not spoken a word since the fight, and she was starting to miss him. But what could she do? Did he even want to be with her? Was it all just lust between them?

The exchange was quick and simultaneous. Quinn appeared in her armor with Valor by her side. She appeared unharmed, but her eyes told a different story. "Quinn," Jarvan simply said, "We are glad to have you back." He was once captured by Swain himself, and when he had returned, he was never the same. During one of their late night conversations, he had told Shyvana that it was because he thought he was undefeatable back in those days. After being captured, tortured and roughly treated in the Noxus jails, to put it lightly, he had suffered a large blow to his self-esteem.

"Thank you, Prince Jarvan." Quinn said, and everyone let out a small breath of air when her familiar smile spread across her face.

Nobody spoke a word as they returned back to Demacia. Quinn stroked Valor silently, as the bird nestled his head against her comfortingly. Shyvana knew that they had been through a lot. Two figures watched the car drive away in the distance. Katarina turned to Talon and said "Can I change your mind, Talon?"

He looked over at her, and simply said "No."

2.

When Shyvana went home later that day, she found a newspaper rolling across the floor. She picked it up, and read the headline "PRINCE JARVAN'S WIFE TO BE?" She felt the fury rise inside of her as she saw Gilda's face smile back at her in black and white. She threw it to the side, where it crumpled in a rose bush. Then she sighed and promptly took it back, sitting down on the steps of her home and reading it. There were several pictures featuring Gilda and Jarvan having lunch recently or taking walks together. Gilda even gave a personal interview, in which she said "Jarvan and I are not official _yet_, but if fate finds us together, the Journal of Justice will be the first to know!"

The writer mentioned Jarvan and Gilda being childhood playmates, and how Gilda was always regarded as one of the prettiest maidens in the Demacian court. "I'd say my best friend is Lux, we've gone on so many adventures together," Gilda reported.

Shyvana bit her lip, and looked out in front of her, trying not to cry. The tears started falling, and she couldn't help herself as she nestled her head in her hands. This feeling hurt. It felt like a dagger slowly ripping through the veins in her heart.

I'm human, she thought, I have a heart too.

She didn't know if she was just his playtoy all along, if he was just bored and wanted someone to play with.

If so…

Before she could finish her thoughts, she heard a kind voice say "Why is a pretty girl crying all by herself?"

She looked up to see an old florist who had seen her crying from the other side of the street. He handed her a rose and said "Cheer up, dearie. You're a beautiful girl and today's a sunny day!"

The tears continued to trickle down her face as she held the rose.

"You-you're not scared of me?"

He laughed and said "I've owned my shop for years now and you are always a familiar face on this street. This old man can tell that you are really a good person, even though you are a bit scary."

She bit her lip, and said "How do you know I am a good person? Don't you know I've killed many people?"

He looked back at her, his face serious as he replied, "Whoever said that good people need to have clean pasts? It's who you are today, not what you were that matters."

With that, he got up, bid her ado and walked back into his shop. She held the rose in her hand, and waited a few more minutes, drowning in her own thoughts.

"Oh, thank you miss."

A familiar voice, and a familiar hand gently taking the rose from her fingers. She looked up to see her precious Jarvan, his face beaming down at her. She sobbed as she threw her arms around him, holding him as tightly as she could. He laughed as he held her by her waist.

"Pl-please don't marry Gilda…" Shyvana sobbed, "Don't break my heart, please…"

Jarvan sighed and said "Gilda? Why would I marry Gilda?"

She handed him the newspaper, and he laughed, "Gilda is a good friend of mine, but I've already got my sights set on one lady… a half-dragon, to be specific." He took the newspaper and crumpled it into a ball, swiftly throwing it into a nearby trash can. She was silent as she simply searched his eyes, looking for more answers, looking for more comfort.

"Why didn't you speak to me for so long?" She asked, now deeply embarrassed about her tears.

He looked into her eyes for the longest time. She knew that he really did love her, that she was not a play-toy. And she knew she loved him, loved the way he grinned and loved the way that only the two of them could understand each other.

"I wanted you to be sure that you really want to return to me," He said, "That you would finally admit how much you want me."

"I want you, sir, I _want_ you."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and whispered "I want to be your wife, Jarvan." He chuckled before saying "Alright, I think we can manage that", before heading up the steps and closing the door behind them.

3.

_Several months later…_

Quinn sighed and brushed her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. Jarvan had asked her if she wanted more time off to recuperate, but she had firmly said no, that she wanted to be sent on another mission as soon as possible. Despite this, Jarvan had ordered her to at least rest for two weeks. Quinn decided to use this time to find someone new. She glanced over at Valor, who was peacefully sleeping in the corner.

"Valor, wake up," She said softly, "It's time for my date!"

Valor shook his head quickly to wake himself up, and the two promptly left to meet Quinn's date at a restaurant a few streets over.

"I know, Valor," She sighed, "They'd never be him… but that's exactly WHY I need to date them. Because they're not him!"

As she entered the light airy restaurant, she spotted her date in a corner drinking a glass of mead. He waved his hand and stood up to meet her. They smiled politely at each other before sitting down. The meal went by quickly, and they had a great conversation. By the time they walked out, night had already approached and few people littered the streets. He decided to walk her home, and they talked about the news.

Suddenly, a blade flew into the man's shirt and pinned him awkwardly into the wall. Quinn simply stared blankly at her panicking date, who was begging her to help him. Instead of doing so, a slow smile spread across her face and she turned her head over her shoulder to see the man she thought she never wanted to see again.

One-by-one, the blades flew into the man's clothing, pinning him into the wall.

"Let him go, Talon…" Quinn finally said, as she took out the blades quickly and apologized. Her date gave her a fearful look and simply ran for his life. I guess that means he won't be calling me back, she thought, staring after him, what a shame.

Or not.

She felt him pin her against the wall, his muscular and familiar chest pressing into her back. As his hands traveled under her skirt, probing at her underwear, she said "This isn't right."

He stopped and then pulled her over to face him. Her heart jumped at his face, which was the same as it had ever been. Only more handsome, she thought. "Right's a relative word," He muttered, before pulling her into a dark alley and reenacting the first time they ever met.

4.

Gilda glared angrily at the chocolate stain on her dress. The poor child stared back at her, his plate empty and a piece of chocolate cake on the floor. "You…! I spent a fortune on this dress!" She cried. The child burst out crying, and several other wedding guests turned to the spectacle in surprise and horror. Gilda's face reddened as security came over to her, threatening to escort her out. "M'am, you have to leave," One of the guards said, "This is the royal wedding and we do not need any disruptions today."

Gilda said "I'm Gilda, a personal friend of prince Jarvan! How dare you escort me out!"

The guard looked down and laughed, "Yes, and I'm the ruler of Noxus. Hurry up, please." The guards took her roughly by her arms until a voice said "Let her stay."

They turned to see Shyvana, radiant as ever in her wedding dress. A bright smile on her face and delight flooding her red eyes, she pointed to the back and said "The bathroom's that way, Gilda."

The guards apologized to Shyvana, who nodded and watched the woman retreat into the back. She felt a pair of hands on her waist. Jarvan pulled her back towards him and nuzzled her neck. She simply smiled and enjoyed the feeling of his kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes, and felt like in that moment, they were alone.

When the kisses paused, she opened her eyes and saw the people of Demacia all beaming at her with happiness. She knew that they feared her, of course, but she also knew that in their fear, there was also respect.

That's how she wanted it. She had said to him a long time ago that she would rather be ugly and feared, than to be pretty and thought of as weak. Of course, she was not ugly but looked radiant as ever, her crimson hair spilling brightly against her pale skin. He held her by her hips and stroked her hair, "So what now?"

She looked up into his serious eyes, searching them and said "What happens now is that we let the guests enjoy their food, and we leave to someplace private." He laughed and they made their exit quickly. As they passed several other guests, Lulu secretly held out a collar for Jarvan, who winked at the yordle and hid the collar inside his suit.

People cheered as the couple made it out into the limo, and off to a private place where they would spend their honeymoon.

In the limo, Shyvana turned towards Jarvan, her eyes widening at the collar around his hand. He smirked and slipped it on her neck. She stared down at it, and looked up again questioningly. He simply said "Ready to serve me on your hands and feet for the rest of your life, pet dragon?"

She watched him with wide eyes, quiet and silent, before a calm smile grew on her face and she simply said "Yes, master."

5.

_Dear diary,_

_Okay, so I did mess up. It's no secret that I like it when he touches me, and that he drives me crazy just by being around me. When I see his face… I get all hot and flustered. Valor knows this as well, and he always tries to calm me down but it doesn't work. On the battlefield last week, we were on opposing teams and sometimes his fingers would graze mine._

_Shyvana told me a few days ago that her father always told her that some things were so precious, that they were worth the trouble. Could this apply to my relationship with him?_

_I hope not. But what I hope for seldom comes true…_

_And in fact, if I'm right…_

Quinn stopped and closed her eyes, feeling the familiar lips nuzzle her ears. His left hand quietly slipped into her nightgown, massaging her left breast.

"Are you never going to leave me alone?" She asked.

A chuckle, and then the words "Never."


	5. epilogue

_**EPILOGUE**_

Shyvana soon gave birth to Jarvan V, who was every bit as courageous and headstrong as his father was. By the time they were old, Jarvan IV and Shyvana would retreat into their private chambers and feed each other banana slices every morning with their breakfast. The people of Demacia greatly feared Queen Shyvana, but they respected her and adored her as well, confident in her strong leadership.

Gilda moved to Piltover, where she died an old woman. She never did get that chocolate stain out of her dress. She was also sued by the Journal of Justice for giving faulty information, but luckily they didn't win that lawsuit. Good for her.

Garen and Katarina continued their private rendezvous, and nobody ever called out their relationship even though it was pretty much public knowledge. Lulu tried to move Veigar into the whole 'pet idea too, but he wasn't fond it.

And finally…

Quinn spent a few years trying to escape from Talon. She moved all across the city, but he always did find her. She tried to find a good man to marry, but somehow none of them ever called her back. Quinn always had a good idea why though. Like a dream, he'd appear in her bedroom every other night, and they'd make love into the late hours of the morning. When she woke up, she'd always be alone and so she never knew really if he had even step foot inside her room.

One day, she woke up and saw that around her neck, lay the same necklace that he had given her all those years ago, and she knew that she hadn't been dreaming after all. On the hundreds of missions that Prince Jarvan had set her on, she always grazed past death just by a little. And like always, she had a good idea why.

During one of those 'dreams', she willed herself not to fall asleep and lay awake instead. A slow smile spread on her face as she heard the rustle of his clothes being pulled back on, and she quickly sat up, locked her arms around his waist and flung him back into bed with her.

He was surprised, but in a good way. After their second bout of lovemaking, Quinn finally did fall asleep and expected him to be gone the next day.

Instead, she woke up one bright beautiful morning and felt a ring slip on her finger. She opened her eyes and saw his face staring back at her. They were married in an ultra-secret ceremony that few ever found out about.

Quinn could have sworn that a few times, Garen gave her an understanding look in the hallways. She always thought it was her imagination, silly girl.

When they grew too old to fight in the league, they decided to meet in a private secluded area in Ionia, where they later died in each other's arms. And no one in Noxus or Demacia ever found out where Talon or Quinn had gone. No one ever figured the disappearances were connected, except for Garen. He knew better.

**THE END =D **

Author's notes:

My primary inspiration for writing this was when Shyvana started to become my favorite character in season 2. Even after I moved on to my precious Elise, I always had a soft spot for Shyvana. Then I heard that Riot was planning to ship Quinn and Jarvan together, and my heart really broke for Shyvana. Not only is she a tier four jungler now (she used to be the pimp daddy in season 2), her man was getting stolen by some hussy.

So I wrote this because Shyvana has gotten a serious kick between the legs lately. I read the 'hussy's' lore, fully expecting to dislike her, but then I kinda ended up really liking her story and her journals. Quinn is a chill girl.

I might start another fanfic about how Talon and Quinn met (since their relationship was already in place at the start of this), but I have finals coming up so I can't guarantee that for sure.

I know that there were a lot of plot holes and mistakes in this fanfic =T, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for all the support everyone =D! I was hesitant of uploading it but I'm glad I did.


End file.
